Happy Birthday Naruto-kun
by Arisa Akutagawa
Summary: Hinata mendatangi apartemen Naruto-kun, ternyata dia memberikan kejutan spesial untuk ultah Naruto, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya yah, gomen baru update sekarang, habis ultah Naruto baru inget kemarin sore, jadi bikin ficnya kilat and baru jadi sekarang deh, . a


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Noah cuman pinjem bentaran doang, :D nanti juga dibalikin lagi kalau dah selesei**

**Pairing**

**NaruHina always **

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, Abal, Alur gak jelas, Penulis yang masih amatir dan masih banyak lagi yang Noah gak tau**

*****Oke cekidot gan*****

Di sebuah apartemen yang lumayan besar, seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo dan bermata lavender, sedang berdiri di depan pintu salah satu kamar apartemen tersebut. Tampak si gadis membawa sebuah kado yang agak besar, dengan pita berwarna orange cerah yang menghiasi kado tersebut. Dari raut wajahnya, ia tampak ragu akan mengetuk pintu atau tidak. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk menekan bel pintu, namun tidak jadi.

Akhirnya ia pun menarik nafas pelan-pelan, untuk menenangkan dirinya. Setelah tenang ia mencoba untuk menekan bel pintu tersebut sekali lagi, namun dengan mata terpejam tentunya. Hal ini karena ia sangat gugup.

"Ting tong.. ting tong," terdengar suara bel yang ditekan dua kali. Namun sepertinya tidak ada respon sama sekali, buktinya si pemilik rumah sama sekali tidak menanggapi bel yang sudah ditekan dua kali itu. Merasa tidak ada respon, akhirnya ia menekan bel pintu itu sekali lagi.

"Ia sebentar," jawab si pemilik dari dalam kamar apartemen tersebut. Sepertinya usahanya kali ini berhasil, pemilik apartemen itu sudah meresponnya. Lalu kemudian seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru saphire itu pun keluar dari kamar apartemennya, untuk menyambut sang tamu.

Tapi ada yang aneh disini mata gadis itu terbelalak dan wajahnya menjadi sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia pun hampir saja ingin jatuh, tapi untung segera ditompa oleh pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menahan pinggang si gadis, supaya tidak jatuh, sedangkan tangan kanannya membantu si gadis membawa kado yang hampir jatuh, tapi berhasil diselamatkan. Mata mereka pun kini saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Ehm, Hinata-chan kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu khawatir. Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu pun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, saat melihat mata si pemuda.

"Eh.. i..iya Naruto-kun, ma..maaf," jawab Hinata gagap karena saat ini ia sangat gugup sekali menghadapi pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu. Naruto pun kini bernafas lega karena Hinata baik-baik saja. Ia pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan hati-hati, supaya Hinata tidak terjatuh lagi.

"Kenapa tadi kau hampir jatuh Hinata?" tanya Naruto heran karena tiba-tiba saja wajah Hinata memerah padam dan hampir pingsan.

"Kau sakit lagi?" Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun, hanya saja... hanya saja.. itu.. ehm.." Hinata benar-benar bingung bagaimana mengatakannya dan saat ia kembali melihat keadaan Naruto sekali lagi, wajahnya kembali memerah. Naruto pun menatap Hinata dengan bingung. Kemudian ia tersadar oleh sesuatu, kalau saat ini ia hanya memakai celana pendek dan tidak memakai baju, alias telanjang dada. Ia pun menepuk jidatnya karena kelemotannya itu, jelas Hinata pasti merasa malu melihat Naruto dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Ah, maaf maaf Hinata, tadi aku baru aja habis mandi, terus ada yang menekan bel pintu, jadi aku langsung aja keluar, karena itu gak sempet pakai baju, maaf yah," ujar Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hinata hanya mengganguk pelan dan menundukan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah menjadi kepiting rebus itu.

"Ehm, ya sudah kau masuk saja dulu, aku mau pakai pakaian dulu," ujar Naruto mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. Saat ia masuk, Naruto berhenti sejenak dan menepuk jidatnya lagi. Kali ini ia lupa kalau kamar apartemennya sekarang sudah seperti habis diserang Tsunami, alias berantakan. Ia pun berbalik lagi menghadap Hinata kembali.

"Ehm, ano Hinata maaf yah kalau berantakan, kau tau kan aku cuma tinggal sendiri dan akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk latihan basket, jadi gak sempet beresin apartemen ini," jawab Naruto nyengir seperti biasanya. Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapi pernyataan dari Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku mengerti kok," jawab Hinata.

"Oh, ya sudah biar aku rapikan sebentar," ujar Naruto dan segera merapikan barang-barang yang ada di meja dan di sofa.

"Ano Naruto-kun, bolehkah aku ikut membantu," tawar Hinata kemudian.

"Tidak usah Hinata, kau kan tamu, tunggu sebentar, bentar lagi juga selesei," tolak Naruto tegas.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagian salahku juga yang datang mendadak tampa telepon dulu, jadi begini deh jadinya," ungkap Hinata dan langsung membantu Naruto merapikan apartemen tersebut.

"Hhh, terserah kaulah." Setelah itu mereka pun bersama-sama merapikan apartemen Naruto. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian mereka pun akhirnya selesei. Lalu Naruto pun segera pergi ke kamarnya untuk memakai pakaian. Sementara Hinata duduk di sofa menunggu Naruto memakai pakaian. Kemudian sambil menunggu Naruto, Hinata melihat –lihat foto Naruto yang dipajang di atas rak kecil. Sementara hadiahnya ditaruh di atas meja.

Di sana ada foto Naruto bersama teman masa kecilnya, Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis berambut pink dan berjidat lebar seperti lapangan sepakbola **#dibogem Sakura **dan Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda bertampang dingin, serta memiliki rambut yang melawan gravitasi, hadeh. Kemudian Hinata juga melihat foto Naruto sewaktu masih SD, yang memakai seragam tim baseball sambil mengangkat piala kemenangan. Foto itu pasti saat Naruto juara pertama se-Tokyo saat pertandingan baseball sewaktu SD.

Hinata tampak tersenyum melihat foto-foto itu. Lalu ada satu foto yang tidak dipajang melainkan hanya ditelungkupkan. Hinata pun menaikan alisnya bingung. Lalu ia pun mengambil foto itu dan terlihatlah seorang bocah kecil berambut pirang yang sedang dicium didahinya oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang. Lalu dibelakang bocah tersebut ada seorang laki-laki yang mengusap kepala bocah itu.

"Apakah ini ayah dan ibu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yup itu memang benar, ayah dan ibuku," jawab Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang. Hal ini membuat Hinata kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan foto itu, tapi untung saja berhasil ditangkap Naruto.

"Huff, hampir saja," ujar Naruto lega dan kemudian menaruh foto itu ke dalam laci.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun."

"Tidak apa, toh tidak jatuh, eh ya ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh, itu ano..aku..," Hinata sepertinya kembali gugup untuk mengungkapkan maksud dan tujuannya datang kesini. Naruto merasa heran dengan sikap Hinata yang seperti itu. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah kado yang ada di atas meja itu.

"Ehm, itu kado buat siapa?"

"Eh.." Hinata pun langsung mengambil kado itu dan memberikannya pada Naruto, dengan cara menundukkan kepalanya serta mengulurkan tangan yang membawa kado kepada Naruto.

"Ini..untukmu," ujar Hinata kemudian.

"Untukku?" Naruto menaikan alisnya, pertanda ia heran. Tapi kemudian ia pun menerimanya dan segera saja ia membuka hadiah tersebut. Ternyata isinya sebuah kue ulang tahun yang bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Naruto'

"Eh?"

"Ehm, O..Otanjobi Omedete Gozaimashu, Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata yang akhirnya bisa mengucpkan kata-kata itu.

"Eh, iya terima kasih, tapi memangnya hari ini hari ulang tahunku yah?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau hari ini sepuluh oktober, ulang tahunnya.

"Ano, Naruto-kun lupa yah, hari ini kan tanggal sepuluh bulan sepuluh, ulang tahunmu bukan?" Naruto pun segera menengok kalendernya.

"Eh, iya kau benar, aku memang jarang memperhatikan tanggal," ujar Naruto nyengir. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Ya, sudah kita makan sama-sama yuk," ajak Naruto kemudian.

"Eh, tapi kan kue itu untukmu Naruto-kun, jadi seharusnya aku tidak ikut memakannya."

"Tapi kue ini begitu besar, aku mana mungkin bisa menghabiskannya sendirian, kecuali kalau ini ramen, mungkin bisa melakukannya, he he." Pada akhirnya Hinata dan Naruto pun memakan kue itu bersama. Sebelumnya Hinata mengambil dua buah lilin yang berbentuk angka satu dan tujuh, itu adalah umur Naruto sekarang, dari dalam tasnya. Setelah itu Naruto meniupkan lilin yang sudah dinyalakan oleh Hinata. Sebelumnya Naruto meminta permohonan terlebih dahulu.

Lalu setelah itu Naruto mengambil pisau di dapur dan memotong kue tersebut dan menaruhnya ke atas piring kecil. Potongan pertama itu diberikan pada Hinata. Hal ini membuat wajahnya memerah seperti tomat kesukaan chiken **#dicidori Sasuke **

"Terima kasih," ujar Hinata senang. Naruto hanya tersenyum menggangguk, kemudian ia pun memotong kue itu lagi dan setelah itu mereka memakannya sama-sama. Tampak kalau Naruto makan, sungguh berantakan. Hal ini terlihat dari wajahnya yang penuh dengan cream kue. Hinata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto makan, tertawa kecil melihat Naruto yang makan seperti anak-anak.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto heran. Hinata tidak menjawab, melainkan mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia mengusap sapu tangan itu ke mulut Naruto yang penuh dengan cream. Hal ini juga membuat wajah mereka begitu dekat, dan mata mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

'Aku tak pernah menyangka, Hinata yang dulu culun, bisa secantik ini kalau dilihat dari dekat, pasti para cowok beruntung deh kalau jadi pacarnya, apalagi kalau aku yang jadi pacarnya. Aku pasti bakal menjadi pria yang beruntung mempunyai pacar yang bukan hanya cantik, tapi perhatian juga. Eh tunggu kenapa aku mikir yang beginian, sudah untung Hinata mau jadi temanku yang cuma orang biasa ini. Padahal Hinata kan seorang keturunan bangsawan,' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Terima kasih yah Hinata," ujar Naruto tersenyum. Hinata hanya menggangguk menanggapinya dan tersipu malu, karena senyuman dari Naruto.

"Ehm, ano Hinata, aku gak tau gimana caranya membalas kebaikan kamu, ehm mungkin aku..."

"Eh? Tidak usah Naruto-kun, aku hanya..."

"Cup," Sebelum Hinata meneruskan kata-katanya tiba-tiba Naruto mencium pipi Hinata. Hal ini membuat Hinata kaget dan wajahnya kini memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Gomen, Hinata tapi Almarhum Kaa-san pernah mengajarkanku, kalau kita tidak bisa membalas kebaikan orang lain dengan materi atau apapun, kita bisa membalasnya dengan tindakan seperti ini," ujar Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal. Oke sepertinya Hinata tidak dapat menahan dirinya, dia pun akhirnya pingsan. Hal ini membuat Naruto kaget, sekaligus khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata.

"Hinata hei, Hinata kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Bletak!" tiba-tiba saja ada yang menjitak Naruto.

"Aduh, siapa yang menjitakku..Eh Neji?!" ujar Naruto kaget melihat seorang pria berambut seperti model iklan sampo bernama Neji, berdiri dibelakangnya. Entah kenapa Naruto mempunyai firasat buruk, jelaslah saat ini Neji sedang mengeluarkan aura-aura hitamnya, setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada Hinata, hadeh dasar sister complex.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, Naruto?!" tanya Neji murka.

"Hei, Neji kok tiba-tiba kau disini?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Itu, tidak penting sekarang aku tanya padamu, kenapa kau tadi berciuman dengan Hinata dan membuatnya pingsan, kau ternyata ingin hidup cepat yah di dunia ini!" ancam Neji membuat Naruto menjadi merinding ketakutan.

"Eh, Neji aku bisa jelaskan kok," ujar Naruto menenangkan Neji. Namun sepertinya tidak berhasil, karena aura-aura hitam di belakan Neji tambah pekat, pertanda ia sangat murka.

"Kyaa, Naruto akhirnya kau mencium Hinata dan bagusnya lagi aku sudah memotretnya," ujar seorang wanita berambut pink bernama Sakura Haruno.

"Eh? Sakura kau juga datang, kok pada tiba-tiba kalian bisa masuk ke sini sih?" tanya Naruto heran melihat kedatangan Sakura juga.

"Itu salah dirimu sendiri dobe, tidak mengunci pintu depan, makanya kami bisa masuk kesini," jawab pria berambut hitam dan melawan gravitasi itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

"Eh? Begitu yah, aduh aku benar-benar lupa," ujar Naruto menggarukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi, kenapa kalian datang kesini? Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Naruto heran melihat kedatangan teman-temannya itu.

"Oh, ia Otanjobi Omedete Gozaimashu, Naruto, ini kado dariku dan Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura kemudian dan memberikan kadonya pada Naruto.

"Ah terima kasih, Sakura, teme," ujar Naruto menerima hadiah dari Sakura. Namun lagi-lagi ia merasakan aura yang menusuk dari arah belakang, dan saat ia menoleh, Naruto lupa kalau masih ada Neji yang masih marah padanya.

"Na..Ru..To.. kau harus menerima hukuman karena telah membuat adikku pingsan!"

"Tunggu dulu Neji, aku bisa jelaskan kok," ujar Naruto kemudian. Namun Neji tidak mendengarnya dan tangannya bersiap untuk menghajar Naruto. Tapi sayang tidak jadi karena berhasil di cegah oleh seorang gadis bercepol dua bernama Ten-ten. Sepertinya Ten-ten berhasil meraih tangan Neji dan berusaha menahannya supaya, Neji tidak memukul Naruto.

"Neji, sabar dong, kau tidak lihat apa sekarang ini ulang tahunnya Naruto, jadi kau tidak boleh serperti ini," cegah Ten-ten kemudian.

"Tapi dia sudah berani mencium Hinata dan membuatnya pingsan, jadi lepaskan tanganmu aku mau menghajarnya sekarang!" tolak Neji dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ten-ten. Namun Ten-ten juga tidak mau kalah dan memperat pegangannya.

"Sudahlah Neji, toh itu cuma ciuman dipipi, gak usah berlebihan gitu."

"Hanya dipipi katamu!"

"Ah, sudahlah hal kecil seperti ini tak usah dibahas." Ten-ten pun segera menyeret Neji yang masih meronta berusaha lepas dari pegangan Naruto. Sepertinya kalau sudah melawan Ten-ten, Neji tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, benar-benar aneh. Ten-ten pun segera keluar membawa Neji dari apartemen Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto, selamat ulang tahun yah, kadonya nanti setelah aku membereskan Neji, Ok, eh kuenya juga sisakan untukku yah," pinta Ten-ten sembari pamit kepada Naruto.

"Eh, ia baiklah, terima kasih Ten-ten," jawab Naruto sweatdrop melihat kedua pasangan tersebut, begitu juga Sakura dan Sasuke yang juga melihatnya. Setelah kepergian Ten-ten dan Neji. Tiba-tiba Hinata terbangun kembali. Sepertinya ia terbangun karena suara teriakan rontaan dari Neji, karena dengan seenaknya diseret oleh Ten-ten, ck ck.

"Ano apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata kebingungan setelah bangun dari pingsannya.

"Ah, Hinata kau sudah bangun, syukurlah kalau begitu, maaf yah sudah pingsan seperti tadi," ujar Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Eh? i..iya tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah lagi, setelah berhasil mengingat kembali kejadian yang telah membuatnya pingsan tadi.

"Ehem, kita masih ada disini loh, Hinata-chan, Naruto," ujar Sakura tersenyum, err lebih tepatnya menyeringgai. Entah kenapa sepertinya Sakura senang sekali melihat kemesraan dari kedua sejoli tersebut, atau lebih tepatnya ia memang senang melihat pasangan yang sedang bermesraan, ck ck.

"Sakura-chan kok ada disini? Eh ada Uchiha-san juga?" tanya Hinata bingung melihat Sakura dan Sasuke ada di apartemen Naruto.

"Yah, kami datang kesini, tentu saja untuk datang berpesta, kan sekarang ulang tahunnya Naruto," jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Yah, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, Sai, Ino, Chouji dan Rock Lee, juga akan datang, tapi katanya mereka mau membeli snack dulu," tambah Sasuke.

"Nah, karena kau sudah meniup dan memotong kuemu, jadi lebih baik kau potong lagi kuenya untuk teman-teman yang lain," usul Sakura kemudian.

"Ah, ya baiklah, terima kasih yah semua," ujar Naruto tersenyum senang. Ia benar-benar beruntung punya teman-teman yang baik seperti Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata dan yang lainnya.

"Oh, ya Naruto-kun, ada hadiah lagi untukmu, sebentar yah," ujar Hinata kemudian. Naruto merasa heran, karena ternyata bukan cuma kue saja hadiah dari Hinata, tapi ada hadiah yang lain. Lalu Hinata pun mengambil hadiah tersebut dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Ah, Arigato," jawab Naruto menerima hadiah lagi dari Hinata.

"Huaa, kau beruntung sekali, Naruto dapat hadiah dua dari Hinata, kalau begitu ayo dibuka sekarang kadonya," pinta Sakura bersemangat.

"Eh memangnya mesti sekarang yah?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Yah, sekaranglah, ayo cepat, aku ingin melihatnya nie," kata Sakura menggebu-gebu.

"Hae, Sakura yang dapat Hadiah kan aku, kok kamu yang bersemangat sih, ya sudahlah biar kubuka sekarang kadonya," jawab Naruto yang akhirnya menyerah dan membuka kado tersebut. Dan setelah membuka kadonya, ternyata di dalamnya berisi sebuah sweater berwarna orange warna kesukaan Naruto dengan lengan berwarna Hitam.

"Itu, karena sebentar lagi musim dingin, kupikir kau memerlukan sweater tersebut.." ujar Hinata sambil memainkan jari-jarinya, seperti kebiasaanya. Naruto pun langsung saja memakai sweater tersebut dan ternyata pas di badannya.

"Wah, pas sekali, terima kasih yah Hinata, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalasnya, kau benar-benar baik," jawab Naruto tersenyum senang, oke sepertinya kali ini wajah Hinata terus menerus berwarna merah deh, ck ck.

"Wah, bagus sekali, kau yang membuatnya yah Hinata?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Eh? i..iya begitulah," jawab Hinata menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Wah kau beruntung Naruto."

"Iya, kau benar Sakura." Lalu setelah itu mereka pun mulai berpesta dan teman-teman yang lain juga ikut-ikutan berdatangan ke rumah Naruto. Sementara itu akhirnya Neji dan Ten-ten kembali lagi ke apartemen Naruto untuk ikut berpesta. Kali ini Neji lebih tenang dari sebelumnnya. Sepertinya Ten-ten berhasil menjinakan Neji, wow keren. Dan setelahnya semua berakhir bahagia.

*****Tamat*****

**Wuah gomen-gomen Noah baru ngupload fic ini sekarang, padahal harusnya kemarin. Habis Noah baru inget kemarin sore kalau Naruto ulang tahun kemarin. Jadi Noah dengan secepat kilat membuat fic ini dan baru selesei malam ini. Habis Noah sengaja buat fic ini untuk memberikan hadiah pada Naru-chan, karakter kesanyangan Noah. Ehm Happy Birthday yah Naru-chan, gomen kalau telat, tapi masih mending daripada enggak sama sekali kan.**

**Ok akhir kata see you next time **


End file.
